


Cheap Thrills

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Attempted Seduction, Bartender!Mark, Bartenders, Blowing kisses, Cute, Epic Bromance, Flirting, Forgiveness, Hugging, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Platonic Romance, Rivals, Waiter!Jack, Waiters & Waitresses, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack and Mark don't flirt for the money.





	Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Double upload because this is the last prompt I have! Ive done every prompt in my inbox and now im out of my own ideas and others as well x.x but thanks for reading. Here we go!

Mark laughed as he watched Jack dance around his tables, green hair flopping in the wind as he shook his hips to entertain guests. Sometimes they'd make eye contact and blow playful kisses at each other _just_ to get a rise out of their coworkers.

Mark and Jack had worked at Peppers together for 3 years now, after Jack had come to the U.S. from Ireland for a change of scenery. He was a very bright and vibrant soul, and customers loved that about him. He made pretty good money as a waiter, as well as an _entertainer_. Ever since his first day, Mark and Jack got along extremely well.

A bit _too_ well for their other coworkers.

Lately, there was a rumour going around that they were seeing each other behind closed doors, which _wasn't_ true, but detrimental to their jobs considering Mark was a supervisor and Jack...was not.

"Hey there big boy, mind fillin' up these glasses fer me?" Jack smiled at him, and Mark leaned onto the bartop seductively, taking the glasses off of his tray with a wink.

"Anything for you sweetie. Bud Light?" He asked, and Jack nodded with a crooked smile.

"How's yer night?" Jack said, still leaning forward on one arm as he watched Mark fill up the glasses and return them.

"It's good. I think people would rather have _you_ bring the drinks than watch _me_ make them." Mark smiled, and Jack waved him off with a giggle as he walked away.

* * *

 

The nights went on like that often, Jack coming to Mark for refills, Mark complimenting Jack, and Jack asking him how his day went. They had a dynamic, and it worked very well for them.

Until _she_ got hired.

 _She_ was Irene Stephens. She was moved from another Peppers to theirs because they were understaffed for the next few weeks, since their other waitress, Terri, had gone on maternity leave. Since Jack and Shelby couldn't work the shifts on their own, they'd brought Irene over to help them.

Unfortunately, Irene had developed a crush on Mark. A _big_ crush. And Jack _hated_ it.

Jack was in no way jealous, he had no romantic interest in Mark (shut up), but Mark and Jack were a _team_. Their flirting was what brought joy to their customers, along with his over the top personality and courteous service. People loved a good show, and Irene was more for behind the scenes.

He watched from the kitchen as she leaned over the counter, batting her long eyelashes at Mark.

"Don't let it get to you. Mark doesn't even like her." Shelby said, and Jack shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, she's cuttin' into my cute bartender time." He huffed and she smiled.

"Want me to trip her 'accidentally'?"

Jack laughed at her and pushed her lightly. "Thank ye but, I think I'll just let him suffer fer a bit ta win him back."

" _Lame_. Let me know when you wanna see her covered in soda." Shelby said, patting his shoulder with a smirk as she picked up her plates and carried them out. Jack sighed and grabs his plates as well, not even taking a glance at the bar.

* * *

 

They slow down a bit, which gives Mark time to leave the bar and ask Jack why he's been ignoring him all night.

Just as he was about to speak, Irene walked in between them and smiled up at him.

"Hey _Mark_..." She said, smiling and curling her fingers in her black hair. "Whatcha doing?"

"I just need to ask Jack to get something for a customer." He said, smiling as he tries to move around her.

"I can get it!" She volunteered, and he made a face at her.

"It's one of _his_ customers so...thanks." He says, forcing his way past her and ignoring the look on her face.

Jack was cleaning up a table when he spotted Mark, glancing up at him briefly before pickup up all the dirty dishes.

"Let me help you babe." Mark said, taking all the plates from him and leaving the cups and silverware.

" _Thanks_." He replied, still looking everywhere but Mark.

"You haven't come over to the bar today much..."

"That's what happens when ye have customers who don't have drinks."

"Ah."

A silence fell over them as they took the dishes to the back, dropping them off for the dishwasher.

"Is something _wrong_? Did I say something to make you uncomfortable?"

"No-" Jack sighed as he heard Mark's name be called, leaning against the wall waiting on his last customer's orders.

"Yooohoooo, Maaarkkk I need a drink filled!" Irene called, and Mark huffed.

"Looks like yer needed in the front." Jack said, turning away from him.

"Is this about _Irene_? I don't like her you know...I just...put up with her flirting because we _need_ the help." Mark says, and Jack just nods. He sighs, walking away, and totally missing the small smile on Jack's face.

* * *

 

"What do you need, Irene." Mark says flatly, and she pouts.

"Awww, why so sad? Your _boyfriend_ down today?"

"What do you _need_ Irene? My personal life isn't your business. _Especially_ as your superior." He spat, and she stood up straight, looking annoyed.

"Two Budweisers on the rocks."

" _Great_." He says, taking and filling the glasses for her and handing them back. "Anything else?"

"Nnnnope." She faked a smile and went back to her table, just in time for Mark to see Jack heading back out to his. He sighed and wiped his bartop.

* * *

 

Finally time came for them to close, and Shelby was preoccupying Irene with learning how to properly close the restaurant so that Mark could talk to Jack. He stalked up behind him and cleared his throat, making the Irishman jump and turn around, then scowl as Mark smiled.

"Hey. Come here often, cutie?" Mark said, offering Jack a wet towel to clean tables with. Jack took it and huffed, turning his attention back to cleaning. "Jack, what's going on?"

"I know ye don't like her. M'not _jealous_."

"Okay so, why are you ignoring me?"

"M'not gonna compete wit' anyone fer yer attention Mark. M'not ignorin' ye if ye don't talk to me."

"I tried to. But you didn't want to talk t-"

"I know I just...I don't like ta be pushed aside." Jack sighed, sitting the towel down and counting his tip money out.

"Pushed aside? Jack, you're the _original_. I _can't_ push you aside."

"I dunno...i feel like...an alternative. Like, ye flirt wit me because ye know Shelby is gay."

"You think I flirt with you because you're the only option or something?"

"I...I guess?" Jack said, sighing as he rested his hands on his hips. Mark grabbed him by said hips and pulled him into a warm hug, sighing into his green fluff.

"Jack, you're my favorite person _ever_. I wouldn't trade you for a _female_. I wanna banter and flirt with _you_." Mark spoke as he felt Jack's hands rest onto his neck.

"Thank ye. I dunno... _why_." Jack sighed, shutting his mouth. They hugged for a bit, then Mark let him go, smiling.

"Better sweetie?"

Jack laughed and shoved his chest. "Thanks big boy."

Mark left him to his devices as he counted the drawers, looking up occasionally to blow kisses at Jack. It was _their_ dynamic, and it was thrilling all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to still read my writing, i'll be finishing up my Families AU Things That Matter! I also have one more fic coming out called Teacher's Pet by request on my instagram :3 Thanks so much for putting up with 60 septiplier fanfics! Love you guys :*
> 
> -Ta Ta


End file.
